


Scar

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gundala Spoilers, M/M, One Sided Wulan (Merpati)/Sancaka (Gundala)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: To say that Sancaka felt self-conscious over his scar are an understatement.And this insecurity bothered Awang. A lot.





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. Haha. Haha. 
> 
> This is unbetaed. Forgive me for all the OOCness. BumiLangit Jagat Sinema (BumiLangit Cinematic Universe) has only released one movie so far, and Google can only help me so much. 
> 
> This is for [lordriko](https://twitter.com/Iordriko?s=09) who encouraged me to write this, so this is def her fault u.u 
> 
> Enjoy!

To say that Sancaka felt self-conscious over his scar are an understatement. 

Sure, it wasn't very visible; on his right earlobe, and people never really paid attention to it in general. But still, he couldn't stop touching it when he was being nervous. And he also preferred for someone to look at him from his left side so that they weren't being exposed to it, even though it wasn't very big to begin with. 

He already had that scar for years. And despite his acquired super-healing power, that one scar never faded. 

And of course, Awang noticed that insecurity, no matter how low-key Sancaka tried to hide it. To be honest, Awang didn't understand it. It was just one scar; Awang had many and he never felt the need to hide them unless it was necessary. He fought a lot, and injuries were inevitable. It was in their line of work after all. 

Awang remembered vividly on how Sancaka got that scar to begin with. He was just a brat back then (well, he still kind of  _ is _ ), the type who always tried to play hero, tried to save everyone and poked his nose into stuff that wasn't his business. It caused him a lot of trouble back then and Awang was pretty sure he wouldn't survive long with that habit. 

He heard from Wulan that after he left with that train, Sancaka no longer had that habit though. 

"It took me  _ awhile _ to make him come around and help me to fight all that gangsters," Wulan always said to him while rolling her eyes. "That guy is seriously unbelievable." 

But now, Sancaka had turned into the symbol of hope the people need. Like he was supposed to be. 

Sancaka gave Awang hope too after all. Against all of his principal not to butt himself in someone else's problem, he still saved Sancaka back then. He just couldn't see someone like Sancaka lost his passion.

And so, this insecurity bothered Awang. A lot. 

"Stop that," Awang finally said, after he spent almost an hour watching Sancaka fiddled with his scar. It drove him fucking crazy. 

"Stop what?" Sancaka asked, innocently—as usual—as he looked up at Awang from the book he was reading. 

Awang didn't answer, just raised an eyebrow. "Touching your scar. It's fine. No need to be insecure over it." 

Apparently it was the first time someone called him out on it because Sancaka widened his eyes at Awang and dropped his hand to his lap immediately. "I don't—" 

"It's a small scar. People barely see it."

Sancaka sighed and shook his head at Awang. Awang folded his arms across his chest, waiting for whatever argument Sancaka was about to say. He needed to stop being insecure. Awang  _ needed  _ him to stop being insecure. It didn't feel  _ right _ . Awang just didn't like the idea of Sancaka being insecure over  _ anything _ . 

"I'm not insecure about my scar, Wang." 

Awang glared at the younger guy. So, Sancaka was able to feel in-denial about something, huh?

"You don't believe me," Sancaka said again, giving Awang a resigned look that somehow mixed with an amused one. 

"I watch you, San," Awang said. "You always keep touching it whenever you feel nervous. You don't like other people staring at you from that side. But in my honest opinion, you don't need to be insecure about it. It's fine. You're  _ fine _ ." 

Sancaka snorted as he closed his book, and put it away so he could look at Awang properly. Awang gave him a questioning look at that. "What's so funny?" 

"Like I said, I'm not insecure about my scar." 

Awang barely held the urge to roll his eyes. 

Sancaka stood up and approached him, didn't stop until he was close enough to bracket Awang's body against the table he was leaning on with his arms. Their noses almost touched, and Awang automatically dropped his hands from his chest so he could put it on Sancaka's hips. 

"I keep touching it when I'm nervous because it calms me down. I got this scar when I first met you, remember? This scar reminds me of you. Thus I always touch it to calm myself down." 

Awang didn't expect that answer. At all. Made him blinked stupidly at a smiling Sancaka in front of him. "Thoughts about me calm you down." 

Sancaka nodded. "Yup. Especially after you left. It makes me feel like you're still close by, telling me not to do anything stupid." 

"Yet you still do stupid stuff." 

"Blame Wulan on that." 

"I'm so telling her you said that." 

Sancaka snorted again. "She has a crush on me. I'd probably just get a half-ass smack."

Awang did roll his eyes this time. He actually pitied Wulan a bit. She was crushing on Sancaka too hard, and on top of Sancaka being so dense, he was also already giving his heart to someone else, made reciprocate Wulan's feeling was impossible. 

"But you still don't like it when other people look at it," Awang said again, back to the topic. Because the thought of Sancaka had  _ feelings _ for him of all people always made Awang felt overly giddy. Awang was just glad that Wulan didn't hate him too much over it. 

"Of course I don't. I kinda treat it as our memento. I'm not comfortable when people look at it." 

Awang let out a low groan over that answer, and leaned down to kiss that scar that had been infuriating him  _ forever _ , before he nipped at it and gave it a soft lick. He felt Sancaka's body shuddered against his, and Awang tightened his grip on his hips. 

He kept teasing Sancaka's earlobe before he moved down to his neck and jawline, and when Sancaka's body finally sagged and pliant against his, Awang moved to capture his lips. He only pushed away when he felt that it was starting to be  _ too much _ . 

Sancaka was breathing heavily and let his head fell against Awang's shoulder, rested his forehead there. Awang buried his nose to Sancaka's hair and nuzzled it slightly. 

"Good thing you're not insecure about that scar. Because you're not supposed to be insecure about anything," Awang mumbled against Sancaka's hairline. 

"If you did that to any parts of my body that I feel insecure about, I think I feel insecure about  _ everything _ then."

Awang chuckled. "Brat." 

"Your brat, though." 

"Right. Mine." 

* * *

"I know it's young love and all, but I suggest you two to keep your hands to yourself in this headquarters." 

Awang looked up at Wulan apologetically. "Sorry, I don't mean to rub it on your face—" 

"No, no, it's not about me," Wulan said again, and her face looked like she was in pain. "It's just—Teddy walked in on you two earlier." 

Next to him, Sancaka blurted his coffee as his face started to turn red. " _ Oh my God _ ," he said, while Awang froze in his place. He forgot that they have  _ little kid _ in the headquarters. He couldn't imagine what Teddy felt seeing them… no, no. Awang wouldn't think too much. Poor Teddy. 

"Yeah. We—we will tone it down," Awang quickly said, and Wulan gave him a smile and two thumbs up. 

"Good. Now I need to help my little brother bleach his brain. Don't forget to close the door and lock it when the urge comes. And use condoms!" she added before she walked out of the room, waved at them cheerily. 

Both Awang and Sancaka could only groan in unison. They had to make it up to Teddy somehow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)
> 
> IMPORTANT UPDATE!  
NOW WE HAVE OUR [DISCORD SERVER](https://discord.io/bumilangit).   
FEEL FREE TO JOIN US!


End file.
